<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tony's Lucky Day by alexcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056363">Tony's Lucky Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat'>alexcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows exactly how lucky he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Of Elves and Men</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tony's Lucky Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this quote:<br/>“Frailty, thy name is woman.”<br/>-- William Shakespeare, Hamlet, Act 1, Scene 2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha put Tony flat on his back, then held her knife to his throat. </p><p>“Still think you can beat me without the suit?” she asked him with a smile. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>She leaned down close as if to hear him better. “What was that?” </p><p>“No,” he said a little louder. </p><p>“What?” She asked again, squeezing his torso with her thighs. </p><p>“No, ma’am,” he answered finally. </p><p>She relaxed her legs and kissed his cheek. “That’s better.” </p><p>It all started the night before at dinner when Tony said that men were naturally stronger than women and even without his suit, he would have an advantage over a female opponent. </p><p>Natasha had been sitting between Clint and Steve. Both turned to look at her when she sputtered, almost choking on her drink.</p><p>“Did I hear you correctly?” she asked Stark.</p><p>He nodded. “I’m not saying you’re weak. I’m saying that I simply have more strength than you do.” </p><p>“Whoa there, gal,” Clint had said with a grin as he put a hand on her arm as she started to rise from her seat. </p><p>“Clint’s right, Natasha. He’s not worth the trouble.” </p><p>Tony didn’t look like he was going to back down if challenged. </p><p>She smacked Clint’s hand away and turned to Steve. “Not a word, Rogers.” She stood and leaned over the table toward where Tony was sitting. “Care to put a wager on that?” </p><p>“Sure… what are you offering that I might want?”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “I seem to remember how you looked at me when I was your PA once upon a time. If you win, I’ll make all your dirty little dreams come true.  If I win, you can make a few of mine come true.” </p><p>Stark narrowed his eyes. He knew he was going to get screwed in this bet, he just wasn’t sure how bad yet. But he couldn’t back down. “You’re on.” </p><p>“Tomorrow in the gym. Nine am,” she said as she took her plate and her drink and left the table. </p><p>Steve looked at Tony after she’d gone. “You are so fucked, my friend.” </p><p>Clint just giggled maniacally. She’d beat him a few times before he understood just how dangerous she could be.</p><p>They all came down to the gym to watch as Natasha wiped the floor with Tony. And she did. Even after she moved off of him, he lay on the floor, trying to regain his breath. </p><p>“Get up, Stark,” she said as she held her hand out to him. He let her pull him up. He felt a little wobbly but still was able to stand. </p><p>“You won, so what is it that you want?”</p><p>“I’ll let you know when I decide,” she told him with a friendly smile.  She kissed his cheek again and headed for the locker room and the shower. </p><p>After she was gone, he realized he was lucky that she’d beaten him up. If he’d won, a night with her might have simply killed him outright.  Yep, today might be his lucky day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45"><b>Tumblr</b></a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>